Love of My Dear Little Moon
by angelic13demon
Summary: Everything was lost to him the moment he saw her. Actually it goes a little further than that. It was all lost to him the second he saw her photo. She was a beauty, but it was what was behind that beauty that intrigued him so. It just couldn't be helped.
1. Character Information and Author Notes

This story was requested by a friend of mine. She really didn't have any specifics, so she let me just have at it. Weird, right? Oh well, so anyway it's my info, except the past part.

**I don't own anything about Big Time Rush, except for changes I have made. The setting is after episode 15 (Big Time Dance) meaning Stephanie has left. I'm putting Also I am skipping episode 16 (Big Time Sparks), episode 18 (Big Time Video), episode 25 (Big Time Halloween), and episode 26 (Big Time Sneakers), because I either never saw them or I just don't want them in there. After episode 15 it will be episode 5 (Big Time Bad Boy), then episode 9 (Big Time Break), and last episode 13 (Big Time Blogger). After that it goes on the normal flow, skipping the episodes previously named and after episode 31 (Big Time Crush) it is all original. I'm kind of mixing it up by having Logan and Camille already break up, but still have feelings for each other. One last change I made, Carlos isn't dumb like how he appears on the show, but he still acts crazy.**

**Character Information**

**Name:** Angelena Iris

**Age**: 16

**Personality**: Sweet, intelligent, athletic, artistic, caring, and shy at first.

**Looks**: Blonde shoulder length hair with black streaks, green eyes, pale skin, and small athletic frame.

**Hometown**: Grandview, Missouri

**Past**: She didn't have a good life. Her father left her and her mother when she was five years old. Later her mother married a man who abused Angelena. Her mother died one month ago from drug and alcohol abuse. Her mother's friend, Kelly Wainwright, came recently to take her away from her terrible home.

**Talent**: Singing and writing


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

It was a bright, warm Tuesday in Los Angeles when Tori Vega ran over to her group of friends outside at their usual table, smiling like a mad person.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Jade asked obviously in a worse mood than usual.

"Jade, be nice," Beck warned from his seat across the table.

She glared at him in return. "You don't have the right to tell me to be nice anymore," she hissed before grabbing her stuff and storming away.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked, watching the angry girl walk away.

Beck sighed as he rested his chin in the palm of his right hand, emotionally exhausted. "We broke up."

The whole table gasped in horror and shock. "But why?" Cat asked, blinking her big, innocent eyes in confusion.

"We both agreed it would be for the best if we split up. For awhile now we've been growing apart. We just couldn't admit it to ourselves," Beck explained to his friends, a frown forming on his lips. "But, can we please not talk about it?"

Slowly everyone nodded in response to his almost desperate plea. The group sat there with an awkward silence between them as they listened to the hustle and bustle around them for a few moments. Even Rex kept his comments to himself. However, Andre soon broke the group's almost trance like state.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Why were you so happy, Miss Smiley?"

Tori's smile instantly returned as she sat up straight. "My best friend, Lunetta, moved here to L.A. and is going to be going to school here," Tori practically squealed.

"Lunetta?" Beck asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. "There's an unusual name."

Tori laughed softly. "That's why she has everyone call her Luna instead. Still an unusual name, but she prefers it."

"Wait, are you talking about that girl in the picture at your house?" Robbie asked, earning weird looks from all his friends except Cat, who was chewing on her bright red hair. "Um," he said, scrolling through his phone. "This girl?"

Tori looked at the screen and gave her weird friend a questioning look. "Uh Robbie, why do you have a picture of the picture of Lunetta on your phone?"

Beck and Andre gave Robbie a creeped out look.

Robbie shifted uncomfortably before shouting, "Rex did it!" With that excuse in the air, he ran into to the school.

"Robbie left his phone," Cat said picking it up off the ground where he had dropped it in his rush. She looked at the picture of two black haired teenagers. "Wow! She's pretty and he's pretty cute too."

Tori laughed at her spacey friend before pointing to each individual. "This is Lunetta and her older brother, Jared. He's going to be going to school here too."

"Let me see, Cat," Andre said reaching for the phone.

Cat quickly pulled it to her chest. "No!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat, I'll buy you a red velvet cake if you give Andre the phone."

Cat's eyes widened along with her smile. She quickly handed the phone over to Andre. "Yay!" Cat jumped up unexpectedly and ran off.

"I'll never understand that girl," Andre said shaking his head. "Anyway, let's check this girl out." He looked down at the screen and saw the center of his group's conversation. "Hm, she looks nice. So what's her talent? Is she into music?"

Tori smiled at her music loving friend who actually reminded her of Jared. "Yes, she is into music, but she won't admit she's good at it. She thinks her brother got all the musical talent. What she's really into is acting and dancing." Tori turned to Beck and her smile widened even more. "I think you'll like her, Beck."

Beck raised a dark eyebrow at her. "And why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Beck sighed before holding out his hand. "Okay, now you got me curious now. Let me see this girl."

Tori gave a small squeal before snatching the phone out of Andre's hand and tossing it to Beck.

Beck rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. He looked down and stared in shock at the bright violet eyes that gazed back at him. He lost track of everything around him. He just sat there, unable to tear his eyes from the image on the screen. The only things he noticed were in the picture. He noticed how her black hair contrasted wonderfully against her pale white skin. He noticed that there was something hidden in the depths of those violet eyes. He also noted how the boy in the picture had his arm around her and couldn't help, but let a bubble of fury raise in his heart before reminding himself that the guy was her brother.

Everything was lost to him until someone gently took the phone from his hand. He looked up slowly, still unable to get the image out of his head.

"She'll be at school tomorrow," Tori said softly before leaving with Andre, taking the phone with her.

Beck continued to sit there thinking until the bell woke him from his trance. "Things just got even more interesting..." He quickly shouldered his backpack and headed to Sikowitz's class.


	3. Author's Note

Family drama and health issues have drained me for a bit and I just cannot get the energy to write. I get bits and pieces, but the most I seem to be able to do is about a paragraph at a time. I really am sorry guys. Just give me a little more time and I will have something up for you whether it is a real chapter or a sneak peek (hopefully the first one). I do feel really bad about this because I don't even have to energy to write personal messages for each of my stories. I hope you can forgive me. Within a month you will have more from me.  
Love,  
Angel


End file.
